


I wish I noticed you before

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry it's short, This Is Pretty Fucked Up, if you voted, read it now, this was the winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: 8 years later, Adrien falls in love with successful pretty rich Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What he doesn't realize is that it is too late. She doesn't love him like she did years ago.





	I wish I noticed you before

24 year old, supermodel Adrien Agreste was in love. He was in love with a ravishing rich designer, and his neighbor Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A girl who spent all of lycee crushing on him. A girl he didn’t notice until last year, when he was assigned to be her model. He was in love with her. 

 

She clearly wasn’t in love with him. If anything, he was nothing more than a job she had to take care of. A burden. To her, he was a burden. Yet she treated him with nothing but kindness. She invited him for dinner almost everyday, she helped him with his groceries, and clothes. She even made him lunch during her packed schedule. 

 

There was a knock on the door. Marinette. It had to be Marinette.

 

“Hey Mari.” Adrien said, holding the door open for his crush. 

 

“Hey Adrien. I was visiting Maman and Papa. They sent their love.” she said, handing him a bag of baked goods.

 

“Ask them if they can adopt me.” Adrien hummed, turning the TV off. 

 

“They already accepted you as their son.” she reminded.

 

“The macarons are delicious, thanks.” He exclaimed.

 

“Hmm… anything for a friend.”

 

“Yeah… friend…” he said, through clenched teeth. He said it like it was venom that he wanted to spit out.

 

“I better get going. Alya said she needed me, I would hate to keep her waiting.”

 

“Hmm, yeah. She can get awfully scary when she is pissed off.” he sighed, absentmindedly.

 

She laughed, her melodious laugh. “You’re right. See ya Adrien.” she said, stepping out the door.

 

“Bye Marinette, and thanks for the bakery stuff, you have no idea how much I needed that.” he said, closing the door behind her.

 

“Anytime.” he heard her call as she ran down the stairs.

 

Oh how he loved this girl. Yet, he was her friend, and that’s all he’d ever be.

 

Plagg flew out of his pocket. “Friend zoned I see.” he teased.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and decided not to pay attention to the remark, hoping that would shut his kwami up.

 

“You know, that reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago~” Plagg said, hovering around.

 

Adrien looked at his kwami. “And who might that person be?” he asked, absentmindedly.

 

Plagg laughed. “Remember that time, after you fought Kagami’s Akuma? You told her that Marinette was a great friend. Yeah! Okay, And that time you went ice skating with Kagami and ran into your friend Marinette. Oh and then there was that time on Marinette’s birthday. And on your birthday, oh oh oh… there was this one time where -” Adrien stopped Plagg. 

 

“I get it, I was blind. But-”

 

“Karma, kid. Karma.” Plagg let out a bitter laugh. “Maybe you should stop thinking about yourself all the time and see that you broke the girl’s heart, and then you left for New York.”

 

“I-”

 

“Let me finish!” Plagg scolded. “You left for New York. And like 8 years later you come back, you see that the girl you ignored for 3 years is a richass beauty, and you suddenly decide you are in love. You expect the girl to spill her heart out to you. Sorry to break it to you, but she doesn’t need you anymore. She was a goddess to put her feelings aside, and give you- the guy that broke her heart multiple times- the chance to be her friend.”

 

Adrien looked at Plagg, surprised. 

 

“Stop kid, it’s too late.” Plagg whispered sadly, as he sat on Adrien’s shoulder.

 

As much as it hurt to admit, Plagg was right. It was too late. Adrien had been selfish this whole time. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YAY! If you voted, thank you. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in like forever. I had school, and a lot of projects and tests and stuff. I posted some stuff about Emelie and Gabriel that I doubt any of you saw. Go check it out, leave kudos! I also posted something about Gabriel and Marinette (no they are not a couple) go check that out too, if you haven't already.   
> Thanks for the support, all of you. I am planning on getting to atleast 50+ kudos. I love you all! Also, I have this new thing that's going on. (Someone told me to do this.)
> 
> If you leave a suggestion or idea for a story, you will be tagged on my next post! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks. 
> 
> Luv,  
> Jazzy


End file.
